The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a connector that minimizes crosstalk among signal conductors in the connector.
In electrical systems, there is increasing concern for preserving signal integrity as signal speed and bandwidth increase. One source of signal degradation is crosstalk between multiple signal paths. In the case of an electrical connector carrying multiple signals, crosstalk occurs when signals conducted over a first signal path are partly transferred by inductive or capacitive coupling into a second signal path. This is sometimes referred to as negative coupling. The transferred signals produce crosstalk in the second path that degrades the signal routed over the second path.
For example, a typical industry standard type RJ-45 communication connector includes contacts that are planar in the mating region and physically long. The RJ-45 plug design is dictated by industry standards and is inherently susceptible to crosstalk. In conventional RJ-45 plug and jack connectors, all conductors extend closely parallel to one another over a length of the connector body. One pair of conductors is also split around another conductor pair. Thus, signal crosstalk may be induced between and among different pairs of connector conductors. The amplitude of the crosstalk, or the degree of signal degradation, generally increases as the frequency increases. More crosstalk can be created by the contacts in the jack that interface with the contacts in the plug. As signal speed and density increase, alien crosstalk (e.g., crosstalk between neighboring contacts and/or conductors) must also be addressed in preserving signal integrity at both the current Category 6 transmission frequency standard of up to 250 MHz, and at future (higher) transmission frequency standards.
At least some RJ-45 jacks include features separate from the signal contacts that are intended to suppress or compensate for crosstalk inherent to signals within a mating plug. However, the shortcomings that are inherent in jacks such as the RJ-45 can be expected to become more problematic as system demands (e.g., transmission frequencies) continue to increase. A connector that minimizes crosstalk as close as possible to the mating point of the plug contacts and jack contacts is needed rather than another connector that corrects for crosstalk after the signals have passed through the signal contacts.
Physical stability in the mechanical connection between a plug and jack can also be improved. In current configurations, the plug fits almost entirely within the jack. Contacts within one or more of the plug and jack are biased towards one another in an attempt to maintain good electrical contact between the respective plug and jack contacts. However, the housings for the jack and plug are typically configured for easy insertion and removal from one another, rather than for providing stability to the connection therebetween. Housings that improve the stability of the mechanical interconnection between a plug and jack are also needed.